El regalo perfecto
by sharablerain
Summary: En vísperas de navidad todos buscan un buen regalo para dárselo a alguien importante en su vida, cierto can quiere lo mismo, sin saber que seria aun mas complicado de lo que parecía.


Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo eh, muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, por eso no había tenido el tiempo como para actualizar o escribir otra cosa, pero ey, mejor tarde que nunca jejeje, esta vez les traigo un one shot navideño (si, algo tarde para eso) espero les guste, es largo así que vayan por botana, una bebida y pónganse cómodos, sin más que decir, comencemos.

El regalo perfecto

La paz reinaba por los suburbios de la ciudad, o eso se creía. Cierta gata de color negro con blanco y ojos verdes como la esmeralda perseguía a un pobre hámster regordete e indefenso. Correteaban por toda la sala de un lado a otro sin parar mientras que un perro, o siendo más específicos un pastor suizo de color blanco los miraba desde arriba del sofá, este sonreía al ver a sus dos mejores amigos "jugar". A pocos segundos de que la gata atrapara al hámster este se escondió entre el follaje de un extraños árbol que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala, dicho árbol estaba decora con extrañas esferas y luces de diversos colores.

–Baja de ahí roedor, solo quiero jugar un poco contigo– Exclamo la gata.

–Si claro mittens, te aseguro que jugar es lo último que quisieras hacer conmigo– La voz salía de entre las ramas del árbol.

–Te voy a enseñar a no meterte con la siesta de un gato– mittens trataba de seguir la voz de rhino.

–oh vamos mittens tu duermes cerca de 18 horas al día – lo dijo en tono de reclamo.

–Eres un tonto, los gatos necesitamos dormir esas horas, mientras que tú te la pasas comiendo esas 18 horas– la gata estaba furiosa mientras se preparaba para saltar hacia el árbol.

–Yo necesito comer para tener las energías suficientes para combatir al mal– Dijo en tono burlesco.

–Me las vas a pagar– Sin dudarlo salto hacia el árbol.

En cuanto mittens dio ese salto, tumbo una de las esferas decorativas del árbol, dicha esfera era de cristal la cual se quebró en cientos de pedazos al tocar el duro piso, mittens solo volteo al piso preocupada al escuchar ese sonido cristalino.

–Oh demonios… esto es malo– de un salto bajo al piso con el sumo cuidado para no cortarse con el cristal.

–Ahora que hiciste gata– Dijo rhino mientras asomaba su cabeza por las ramas del árbol.

–Todo esto es por tu culpa– reclamo mittens.

–Yo no te dije que saltaras– le respondió el reclamo

Mientras tanto bolt bajo del sofá de un salto, al llegar al piso se estiro un poco para después acercarse a mittens.

–Ya chicos, ya no peleen, esto se puede solucionar de forma pacífica– dijo bolt tratando de tranquilizarlos.

–Si te refieres a arreglar esa esfera, creo que será difícil– Dijo la gata

–Solo usamos pegamento y ya– dijo el hámster mientras trataba de bajar del árbol con cuidado.

–Si claro, solo es cuestión de juntar todas las partes de la esfera y usar el pegamento– Respondió mittens con tono sarcástico.

–Que amargada eres mittens– Lo dijo mientras se ponía atrás de una de las patas de bolt.

–No digas nada mas o te hare picadillo– Lo miraba fijamente

–Debemos reparar esto o la mamá de penny se va a enojar, después de todo tardaron varias horas en decorar este árbol– dijo bolt.

–mmm la única idea efectiva que se me ocurre es reemplazar esa esfera y tirar los restos de la otra– respondió mittens.

–Genial idea mittens, sabes dónde guardo el resto delas decoraciones la mamá de Penny? – pregunto el can.

–Sí, pero será complicado conseguirlas, la mamá de Penny deja las cajas de las decoraciones en el ático–

–entonces vamos a por ellas– dijo decidido bolt.

–Bolt… por complicado me refería a imposible, para acceder al ático debemos jalar una cuerda, así las escaleras van a bajar, pero nosotros no alcanzaríamos esa cuerda ni aunque hiciéramos una pirámides los 3– sonó algo pesimista.

Bolt pensó unos segundos y se le iluminaron los ojos –Y si… entramos por afuera? –

–Por… afuera, bolt… tu no podrías entrar por la ventana, podrías subir al techo pero para acceder al ático, pero la cornisa es muy delgada, caerás de lleno si lo intentas– dijo mittens sin percatarse de como bolt la miraba.

–Quizás yo no pueda pero se de alguien que si– se acercó a mittens lentamente.

La gata se dio cuenta de esto –Bolt… que estás pensando…– retrocedió al ritmo en el que bolt se le acercaba. –no pienso hacerlo, está helando ahí afuera–

–Vamos mittens, eres la única que puede hacerlo– trataba de convencerla.

–Si gata, aparte tu rompiste esa esfera, tú debes hacer algo para reponerla– Dijo rhino entrometiéndose en la charla de ambos.

–Tú no te metas…– Miro a rhino con ojos asesino pero al voltear de nuevo con bolt se enterneció.

–Por favor mittens, no quiero que penny o su mamá se enojen– todo esto lo dijo con la cara de súplica que uso para pedir comida en el parque de casas rodantes.

–Ah… está bien– giro un poco la cabeza _«maldición… por que le tuve que enseñar a hacer esa cara…» pensó mittens._

–Bien entonces andando mittens– bolt salió corriendo hacia afuera de la casa con.

Por su parte, mittens lo siguió tranquilamente pero al llegar al marco de la puerta quiso retractarse por el frio que hacía.

–Bolt… y si lo dejamos para más tarde, ya que el sol caliente más– Dijo mittens mientras temblaba.

–Corremos el riesgo de que alguien llegue y vea el desastre, anda mittens, te lo suplico– volvió a hacer la cara de súplica.

–Si me enfermo será tu culpa orejón– le aclaro a bolt.

–Si eso pasa yo me encargare de cuidarte– le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Mittens le regreso la sonrisa, rápidamente se dirigió al árbol más cercano y lo escalo hasta llegar a las ramas más altas de este, acto seguido de un gran salto logro llegar al techo de la casa.

–Bien… ahora a buscar una entrada–

Mittens comenzó a escabullirse entre el tejado por varios minutos hasta que noto que el vidrio de una de las ventanas se podía quitar al empujarla.

–Perfecto, solo debo… ser… cuidadosa– con su patita empujo un poco el cristal hasta que este cayo. –perfecto, ahora lo siguiente– con sumo cuidado entro al ático por aquel hueco de la ventana.

Por su parte, bolt, al ya no verla en el techo dedujo que mittens había encontrado alguna entrada al ático, por lo que rápidamente regreso a la casa y se detuvo justo debajo de las escaleras del ático.

_«Vamos mittens, sé que puedes hacerlo» pensó bolt._

_Bolt se extrañó al escuchar cosas cayendo en el ático, se comenzó a preocupar de que mittens no bajara las escaleras. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, las escaleras bajaron de golpe junto con un bulto negro con blanco que bajo rodando._

–Mittens! – Bolt de inmediato se acero a mittens preocupado. –estas bien?– se cercioraba de que estuviera bien caminando alrededor de ella.

–Tranquilo orejón… solo quise rodar un poco– le costó pararse, al hacerlo comenzó a sacudirse con sus patitas. –está lleno de telarañas ahí…–

–Eres genial mittens, lo lograste– bolt movía la cola.

–Lo sé– contesto mittens mientras hacia una pose semi-heroica. –pero aún falta lo difícil bolt, encontrar lo que necesitamos–

–Entonces andando– bolt subió rápido las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver tantas cajas –Oh…–

–Creo que ya te diste cuenta a que me refería–

–Son demasiadas cajas– miraba para todos lados y solo veía montones de cajas y cosas viejas.

–Según yo, la caja que buscamos tiene una cinta de color verde en un costado– dijo mittens mientras recordaba si era de ese color.

–Entonces a buscar, no deben estar tan ocultas ya que fue la última caja que sacaron– caminaba por todo el ático en busca de dicha caja. –mittens, sigo sin entender por qué decoran con estas esferas–

–Veras bolt, el árbol consta de 3 decoraciones, las esferas que significan los dones de la tierra, las luces representan la luz divina y por último la estrella en la punta, representa la estrella de belén que según varias religiones guio a 3 personas hasta Jesús para darle regalos pero eso ya es diferente dependiendo las creencias– le conto todo esto a bolt mientras buscaba las cajas.

–Entonces por eso las personas se dan regalos? – seguía con dudas el can.

–Si, por lo general, cuando las personas se quieren se suelen dar regalos el día 25 de diciembre no sin antes tener una cena en noche buena que es la noche del 24– logro encontrar la caja. –Bolt, encontré la caja–

Rápido siguió la voz de mittens hasta llegar a su lado –Y como que cosas se regalan? –

–Bueno… normalmente las personas investigan que le gusta a la otra persona, así saben más o menos que regalarle– le contesto mientras que con una garra abría la caja.

–Oh ya entiendo– se quedó pensativo mientras mittens hurgaba entre las cosas de la caja para después sacar una esfera parecida a la rota. –muy bien bolt, la tenemos, ahora hay que colocarla en donde estaba la otra, y limpiar los restos de la esfera–

Mittens tomo la esfera con su hocico para así ambos bajar del ático, al hacerlo, bolt se puso debajo de las escaleras de un gran salto logro empujar las escaleras de vuelta en su lugar, así cerrando el ático.

–Misión cumplida orejón– le dio un abrazo rápido y con el sumo cuidado de no romper la esfera.

–ahora lo siguiente, bolt, podrías ir por el sacudidor de polvo que usa la mamá de penny para limpiar, lo deja en el cuarto de lavado de ropa, al lado de las bolsas de nuestra comida– le pidió mientras trataba de acomodar la esfera en su lugar.

–Claro mittens, ya regreso– rápido se dirigió al cuarto de servicio para buscar dicho sacudidor, el cual estaba a simple vista sobre unas bolsas de plástico. –Perfecto– dijo bolt mientras se paró en dos patas y con el hocico alcanzo el sacudidor, acto surgido regreso con mittens.

Mittens noto que bolt regreso –Lo encontraste? – se estiro para colgar la esfera en su lugar.

–Sí, aquí esta– del el sacudidor al lado de mittens.

–Bien, la esfera ya está, ahora… – con dificultado tomo el sacudidor y comenzó a limpiar los restos de cristal, tardo un poco ya que había fragmentos muy pequeños, pero después de 10 minutos todo estaba en orden. –ahora si… misión cumplida– suspiro y se acostó en la alfombra. –Bolt, podrías llevar a su lugar el sacudidor–

El can sacudió su cabeza pues estaba algo distraído. –ah… si claro –

Mittens se dio cuenta de inmediato –Todo en orden orejón? Te noto raro– Le pregunto.

–Ah sí, es solo que estaba pensando en unas cosa, pero no hay de qué preocuparse mittens– rápido tomo el sacudidor y se dirigió al cuarto de servicio.

_Al llegar, bolt dejo en su lugar el sacudidor para después mirar al piso inmerso en sus pensamientos_

_«Que le podre regalar… » Se preguntó así mismo en sus pensamientos, segundos después regreso a la sala para así de un salto subir al sofá, donde ya se encontraba mittens descansando en una esquiva de este. _

–Vaya la aventura de hoy eh orejón– le dijo mientras sonreía,

–Sí, algo complicado, pero todo se logró gracias a ti mittens– Se acostó cerca de ella,

–Oh vamos bolt, yo no hice todo, tú también ayudaste– le contesto.

–Sí, solo traer el sacudidor– lo dijo con algo de peso, pues se sintió algo inútil.

–Oh vamos orejón, eso ya es hacer algo, no te preocupes, si? – mittens coloco su pata sobre la de bolt con la esperanza de animarlo.

–Gracias mittens– Le sonrió. –Te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta? –

–Claro, la que quieras– le contesto aun sin quitar la pata.

–Como sabes todo lo que significa la navidad? – la miro a los ojos.

–Oh bueno… vivir mucho tiempo en la calle me ayudo a saber muchas cosas, entre ellas, los significados de las fechas festivas– lanzo una risa nerviosa.

Mittens le había mentido pues en realidad, hace unos días la mamá de penny veía un programa de televisión donde relataban el origen de la navidad y todos los significados de esa fecha, bien pudo ignorar el programa pero decidió poner atención para así saber todos los significados, pues mittens sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano bolt le preguntarías algo respecto a la navidad.

–gracias por decirme todo lo que significa la navidad mittens– le sonrió, pero rápido volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar que alguien la abrió.

Ese alguien era penny junto con su madre, las cuales habían regresado de hacer las compras para la cena navideña. Penny había dejado varias bolsas en la mesa y regreso a la sala.

–oww que bonitos se ven– rápido saco su celular y les tomo una foto a sus mascotas.

Mittens no entendía el porqué de la foto hasta que cayó en cuenta de que aún tenía su pata sobre la de bolt, pensó en quitarla pero a decir verdad, le gustaba esa sensación, el pelaje de bolt rozando las almohadillas de su patita era placentero. Desafortunadamente bolt bajo del sofá y siguió a penny pues él sabía que siempre le compraban un bocado cuando ella o su madre iban de compras.

_«Bolt…» pensó al mismo tiempo que veía su pata._

_Pasando las horas, penny y su madre estaban en el comedor cenando. La chica estaba feliz de que ya solo faltaban 3 días para navidad, obviamente estaba emocionada por los regalos más que nada. Por su parte, bolt devoraba un hueso que penny le había comprado del supermercado, mientras que mittens saboreaba el ligero sabor de una lata de atún._

–Penny, quiero que mañana saques a bolt y a mittens al parque, ya llevan mucho sin salir– le ordeno a su hija.

–Pero mamá, de seguro mañana sigue haciendo mucho frio– replico

–Nada de peros, a medio día casi no hay frio, lleva un suéter y bufanda por si acaso–

–Está bien– contesto sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a su madre.

Penny se dirigió al cuarto de servicios donde guardaba la comida de sus mascotas, resulta que ahí también se encontraban las correas tanto de bolt como la de mittens.

–Bien…– Vio la esfera del hámster –mmm, mejor que se quede aquí, quizás el no soporte el frio– dijo para después tomar las correas y regresar a la sala.

Ambas mascotas seguían acostadas en el sofá, bolt jugaba con su peluche el señor zanahoria mientras que mittens se acicalaba con su lengua.

–Chicos, miren lo que tengo– les enseño las correas y de inmediato bolt se paró y comenzó a ladrar al mismo tiempo que meneaba la cola de un lado a otro –Así es muchacho, iremos al parque, te gusta verdad– dijo penny mientras apretaba levemente las mejillas de bolt.

–Esto no es grandioso mittens? Iremos al parque, ya hace tiempo que no íbamos– no podía contener la emoción el can.

–Si… genial– se notaba sin ánimos pues el frio no era tanto de su agrado. –Solo espero que no esté tan frio ahí afuera– resignada pues aunque no quisiera, penny la llevaría.

–Bueno, es hora de irnos– La chica les coloco las correas a ambos, y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes tomar un suéter y una bufanda. –Mamá ya nos vamos, en unas horas regresamos– alzo la voz para que su madre la escuchara pues ella se encontraba en la cocina.

–Ok hija, mucho cuidado– le contesto también alzando la voz.

Penny salió de su casa junto con sus mascotas, ya afuera se dirigió hacia el parque más cercano que tenían, bien podía caminar por el vecindario en vez de ir al parque pues había muy pocas casas y mucho terreno baldío, el perfecto lugar para jugar con una mascota, pero la intención de penny es que bolt y mittens hicieran más amigos, y en dicho parque, muchas personas llevaban a sus mascotas a ese lugar.

Después de unos veinte minutos de caminata, lograron llegar al parque, el sitio estaba cubierto con una fina capa blanquecina de nieve, había personas haciendo muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve en el piso y guerra de bolas de nieve entre amigos, por su parte, los animales se perseguían entre sí o enterraban cosas en la nieve sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta.

–Bien hemos llegado– mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la vista, logro reconocer a unos amigos a lo lejos. –quiero que se porten bien, sobre todo tu bolt, estaré por allá con unos amigos– Se agacho para desatar las correas de ambos, al hacerlo solo vio como bolt salió corriendo mientras que mittens se acercaba lentamente a un árbol para recostarse en la sombra de este.

El can se detuvo al estar indeciso de a dónde ir, pues había muchas mascotas con las que había jugado en anteriores visitas al parque –mmm hay muchas opciones– miraba para todos lados, pero opto por jugar con dos labradores.

Mittens estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a bolt jugando con sus amigos. Ella no era mucho de jugar pero siempre hacia un esfuerzo por hacerlo con bolt, extrañamente le gustaba ver contento al can blanco, esto la mantenía ocupada pensando.

–Desde cuando me importa tanto eso…– No apartaba la vista de bolt. –Sera que… no no no– Sacudió su cabeza. –eso no puede ser posible, sería algo ilógico e imposible, será mejor que deje de pensar en eso– todo esto se lo dijo así misma, solo para darse cuenta de que bolt ya no estaba en su visión.

Bolt había dejado a un lado los juegos, no por cansancio, sino por algo más, algo que o mantenía ocupado pensando.

–Que puedo regalarle…– Se preguntó asimismo mientras pasaba cerca de unos arbustos cubiertos por nieve. –Algo que le guste a ellas…– seguía pensando sin percatarse que entre los arbustos unos ojos lo miraban fijamente.

Bolt se detuvo un momento y se sentó cerca de estos arbustos mientras miraba al piso, así estuvo durante aproximadamente un minuto hasta que escucho como unas ramas atrás de él se movían, rápidamente de giro solo para ver que ante él se encontraba un gato anaranjado atigrado de ojos azules como el cielo.

–Ah… quien eres tú?– pregunto mientras dio un paso atrás.

–Mi nombre es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es, estas bien? – Pregunto el gato con suma amabilidad.

–Por qué preguntas? – Dejo de retroceder.

–Oh vamos, eres el único perro que no anda corriendo con sus humanos, u otros perros, ni siquiera persiguiendo su cola, y tampoco te ves cansado como para dejar de jugar– Le contesto el gato sin dejar de ver a los ojos a bolt.

–Vaya, eres bueno deduciendo cosas– Bolt estaba algo nervioso pues la mirada del gato era penetrante, como si quisiera leer los pensamientos del can.

–Anda, dime que sucede y te ayudo a resolverlo– insistió el gato.

–Bueno…– estaba indeciso sin contarle su problema a un extraño. –Resulta que ya casi es navidad, y sé que en esas fechas se suele dar regalos a las personas que más quieres, y…– Bolt se detuvo.

–Y quieres regalarle algo a alguien– Recorría todo el cuerpo de bolt con su vista. –Me pregunto si ese regalo será para esa hermosa gata de ojos esmeralda con la que llegaste– Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Bueno puede que… como es que le dijiste?– Esta frase la dijo algo serio.

–Que? hermosa? Acaso no lo es?– Esta vez puso una mirada retadora.

–No dejare que vuelvas a decirlo– El gato misterioso noto los celos en bolt.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja –Bueno, me acabas de contar todo gracias a tu comportamiento– se llevó su pata a su barbilla. –Veamos, un perro interesado en una gata–

–Que? espera, yo jamás dije eso– Dijo con prisa.

–Y qué? Es obvio, estas impaciente en saber que regalarle, y te pusiste celoso solo porque le dije hermosa, más claro no puedes ser amigo, pero sabes que, te ayudare, me caíste bien– coloco su pata en el hombro de bolt.

–Por qué ese interés en ayudarme?– estaba nervioso pues el fácilmente dedujo todo por lo que estaba pasando en los últimos días.

–Me gusta ayudar a los demás, y por lo que veo, tú ocupas una enorme ayuda– Le dio unas palmaditas en símbolo de amistad.

–Bien… y ahora qué?– pregunto impaciente.

–Primero que nada, debes recordar todos los gustos que tiene, o que le desagrada, así sabrás que no regalarle, cierra los ojos y trata de pensar– su voz era bastante tranquilizadora.

–Ok, te hare caso– cerro los ojos tratando de recordar lo que le gustaba a mittens, pero rápido se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que casi no sabía nada de los gustos de su mejor amiga. –Agh… esto apesta…–

–Que sucede? Ya te rendiste?– Pregunto el gato.

–Es solo que… no sé nada sobre ella– dijo preocupado.

–Tranquilo, solo piensa lo más superficial y de ahí te basas en lo demás. –

–De acuerdo– volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó algo que una vez al mes pasaba. –Bueno… a ella le gusta mucho el salmón, solo le dan de comer un filete al mes–

–Eso es bueno saberlo, que más? – le pregunto.

–A ella le gusta… las bolas de estambre, sobre todo las de color blanco– dijo sonriendo pues ya estaba recordando que le gustaba a su amiga.

–Vez, es fácil, sigue así– dijo mientras se quedó pensando el por el estambre de color blanco.

Bolt siguió recitando varios gusto que tenía mittens, esto le alegraba mucho, pues pensaba que era un mal amigo al no saber nada, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario.

–Creo que con eso bastara– Dijo con una sonrisa –Puedes conseguir un estambre de ese color, y también salmón, o envolverte en un papel de regalo–

–Sí, creo que eso sería buena idea… espera, que?– el can se confundió por lo último que dijo el gato extraño. –Como que envolverme en papel de regalo–

–Es obvio, ella ha pasado los mejores momentos junto a ti, estambre de color blanco, que casualidad que tú eres de ese color–

–Estas queriendo decir que ella…– no término de hablar pues el gato lo interrumpió.

–Aun no confirmo nada, pero podrías fijarte en su reacción al estar contigo–

–Es solo que yo… no soy experto en esto de los sentimientos– dijo rascándose el cuello. –hasta hace poco menos de uno año lo único que conocía era un programa de TV–

–Bolt el súper perro, como no reconocerte– volvió a colocar su pata en el hombro del can. –No debes ser un experto en eso, solo debes seguir tus sentimientos, regálale a tu amiga lo que creas que sea bueno, sea lo que sea, ella lo va a apreciar al venir de ti–

–Sabes usar bien las palabras, gracias por tu ayuda de verdad–

–No hay de que, ahora un último consejo, mantente tranquilo cuando le des el regalo, no debes parecer un loco desquiciado– Bajo su pata y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. –Ya sabiendo todo eso, puedes ingeniártelas para regalarle algo–

–Seguiré tus consejos al pie de la letra– Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Solo déjate llevar– Se giró para irse. –Por cierto, Mi nombre es Watson– dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para bolt para después perderse entre los arbustos.

Rápidamente bolt se giró y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a mittens, sabía que aún quedaba mucho tiempo para jugar, pero si lo haría, seria incluyéndola. Pasando los segundos logro ubicarla, al ínstate salió corriendo directo hacia ella, el pobre can no sabía que la nieve le jugaría una mala pasada.

_«Vaya, hoy termino de jugar muy rápido» Pensó mittens mientras veía como bolt se dirigía hacia ella, con una gran sonrisa lo iba a recibir._

_Aquella sonría se esfumo con rapidez al ver como bolt aún no bajaba la velocidad._

–Bolt! Espera, detente!– Le grito.

–Pero por… que– el can trato de detenerse pero la nieve hiso que se resbalara.

Sin poder detenerse, se estrelló contra mittens la cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Ambos yacían tirados en el piso cubiertos de nieve, solo que bolt estaba aplastando a mittens pues por el impacto ella había queda debajo de bolt.

–Mittens! – de inmediato se levantó, y con su pata hiso aun lado algo de la nieve que los rodeaba.

Dio un gran respiro y se levantó –Bolt! Ten más cuidado– la gata estaba molesta pero rápido se tranquilizó al ver la cara de arrepentimiento del can. –Bolt… perdón, no debí gritarte–

–No debes disculparte, el tonto fui yo al no frenar a tiempo– Agacho la cabeza arrepentido por su acción.

–Vamos orejón… no pasó nada, estoy bien– Con sus patitas alzo la cara de bolt –No te preocupes, si?– Le dio una cálida sonrisa.

–No te lastime?– seguía algo arrepentido.

–Nada, ni un hueso roto ni pata torcida– lo vio a los ojos –Ya tranquilo–

–Está bien…– se acercó y le dio una lamida en la mejilla tratando de compensar todo el problema –hora de ir con penny– emprendió su camino para buscar a penny

Mittens se encontraba congelada y no por el frio, aquella lamida que le había dado el can la dejo pasmada pues era la primera vez que el hacía eso.

–Bolt...– coloco su pata en la mejilla que bolt lamio, y sin darse cuenta una gran sonrisa se hiso presente en su rostro.

Ambas mascotas habían regresado con su persona, la cual ya se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos para después acercarse tanto a bolt como a mittens y colocarles sus respectivas correas.

–Se divirtieron amigos?– Miro al cielo. –Ya es hora de volver, ya casi es hora de la comida, y si no llego a casa para ayudarle a mamá, se va a enojar–

La chica se dirigió a casa a paso veloz acompañada de sus mascotas. Durante el camino, mittens miraba de reojo a bolt de vez en cuando mientras en sus pensamientos se preguntaba el por qué esa lamida en su mejilla, no negó que le gusto, pero fue tan rápido y sorpresivo.

Pasando las horas, la familia entra degustaba de sus platillos, unas verduras al vapor acompañadas de milanesas de pollo, mientras que bolt un poco de pollo y mittens atún. La primera en terminar de comer fue mittens, la cual sin decir nada se dirigió al sofá para recostarse un poco y reposar la comida mientras miraba el ocaso por la ventana de la sala.

Cierto amigo pequeño se acercó al sofá y con cierta dificultad logro llevar su rechoncho cuerpo hasta arriba de esté, se acercó lentamente a la gata que yacía reposando en medio del sofá.

–Y dime gata, que te tiene pensando? Desde que llegaron te he visto muy distraída, acaso sucedió algo en el parque?– le dijo con suma curiosidad.

–No lo entenderías– Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

–Acaso tú y bolt discutieron?– pregunto pues normalmente en la comida o cena siempre hablaban y en esta nadie menciono ni una sola palabra.

–Que? no, no pasó nada malo, es solo que…– No pudo terminar de hablar pues rhino la interrumpió.

–Te diste cuenta de que te gusta?– La miro fijamente.

–De que estas hablando– Desvió la mirada.

–Mira mittens, nunca quise meterme en eso y seguiré así, pero solo diré que se notó desde que estábamos en aquel viaje, cuando íbamos adentro de esos tubos de concreto– Quiso volver a mirarla. –Note como lo mirabas, pero eso ya es problema de ustedes–

–Ya veré que hacer…– lo miro de nuevo.

–Solo diré que recuerda que debes tener paciencia con el– Dijo el hámster muy serio.

A mittens le sorprendió lo maduro que actuaba el hámster en ese momento.

–Te sientes bien rhino?– le pregunto aun sorprendida.

–Mejor que nunca, y… yo digo que te des prisa– De un saltito bajo del sofá para así dirigirse a su casa para roedores.

Mittens miraba incrédula al hámster, pero y si tenía razón? O si salía todo mal?, en definitiva ella no quería perder la gran amistad que tenía con bolt, él podía ser a veces infantil o inocente, pero él siempre estaba para ella cuando lo ocupaba. Recordó cuando un día ella enfermo y el can no se separó de ella en ningún momento, así se mantuvo hasta que mittens mejoro.

–Bolt…– Dijo en susurro mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa.

Pasando las horas, era hora de dormir, solo que esa noche estaba pronosticada como una de las más heladas del año, varios grados bajo cero. A la madre de penny no le agradaba mucho que sus mascotas durmieran en la cama con penny, pero solo por esa noche iba a hacer una excepción pues les serviría para mantener el calor. Penny ya en pijama se acostaba en su cama y se tapaba con varias cobijas.

–Vengan chicos– Le dio unas palmadas a su cama al lado de ella para que tanto bolt como mittens subieran.

Ambos de un salto subieron y se acostaron al lado de su dueña, bolt dio unos vueltas sobre su eje para después acostarse.

–Vaya, sí que esta calientito aquí– Le dijo a mittens.

–Oh si, al parecer no pasaremos frio esta noche– se acostó entre bolt y penny.

–Descansa mittens– dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de las almohadas que había en la cama.

–Igualmente orejón– Se hiso bolita para así dormir.

Durante la noche, los pronósticos fueron acertados pues la temperatura había descendido bastante, al menos unos veinte grados bajo cero, lo suficiente como para que cierto can se despertara a la mitad de la noche.

–Que… frio…– Dijo entre dientes y temblando. –mittens… estas despierta?– pregunto al ver a mittens.

La gata no respondió, pero bolt se alarmo al verla temblando bastante, incluso más que él. Bolt de inmediato se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, sabía perfectamente que el pelaje de ella no era lo suficientemente grueso como el de él, por lo cual ella debería tener aún más frio.

–Tranquila, estoy aquí…– Dijo sin saber que ella en realidad si lo escuchaba.

Bolt sintió como mittens dejaba de temblar a cada segundo que pasaba, incluso él había dejado de sentir frio, el calor de ambos había ayudado bastante en aumentar la temperatura entre sí. Así pasaron varios minutos en los cuales bolt no hacía nada más que abrazar a mittens, pero de un momento a otro acerco su nariz al cuello de mittens, inconscientemente empezó a olfatear levemente. De inmediato logro captar un ligero aroma a pescado y a… vainilla? Le pareció bastante delicioso ese aroma por lo que siguió olfateando por varios minutos hasta que cayó rendido por el sueño. El pobre can no sabía que cierta gata había estado despierta todo ese rato sin hacer algún movimiento o ruido.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue penny, la cual lo primero que hiso fue tomar su celular para mandar y responder algunos mensajes de sus amigos. Después de textear se giró y vio a sus mascotas, de inmediato les tomo varias fotos para así pararse y dirigirse al baño para lavarse la cara.

Mittens abrió los ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

–Mmmm que buen sueño tuve– Se quedó quieta al ver en la posición en la que se encontraba.

La gata tenia unido su rostro en el pecho de bolt, pensaba en separarse, pero la calidez que sentía en ese momento la detenía, era como si algo la presionara contra el can; no tardó en darse cuenta que bolt la tenía rodeada con sus patas.

–Bolt… despierta orejón, ya es de día– le decía dulcemente al lado de su oído.

–mmmm cinco minutos más…– Se dio vuelta haciendo que también mittens se girara con él.

–Bolt, no me dejas respirar– Lo dijo pues el can la tenía sujetada con fuerza.

–ah?– Despertó por completo, estirando sus patas y aflojando el agarre. –buenos días mittens, como dormiste?– pregunto aun sin darse cuenta de que estaban bastante cerca uno del otro.

–Bueno… tuve una suave y enorme almohada, así que dormí excelente– dijo esperando que bolt entendiera a que se refería.

–Tuviste frio?– pregunto aun sin entender.

–Sí, pero por alguna razón a la mitad de la noche deje de sentir frio, acaso tú…– lo miro fijamente.

–Ah bueno… si, vi que tenías mucho frio y decidí abrazarte, espero que no te haya molestado. –

–Para nada orejón, la verdad es que estoy agradecida, la mayoría de los gatos no soportamos tanto el frio como lo hacen los perros– se acercaba lentamente al rostro de bolt pero de inmediato se alejó al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de penny abrirse.

–Chicos, es hora de bajar, mamá ya preparo el desayuno– Dijo penny mientras tomaba su celular para después salir de la habitación y bajar al comedor.

–Anda bolt, vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre– el estómago de mittens rugió un poco.

–Jejeje ya note que tienes hambre– espero a que mittens se levantara primero para así hacerlo el.

–Vamos– se estiró un poco y de un salto bajo de la cama.

Bolt siguió a mittens, ambos bajaron al comedor donde penny ya se encontraba comiendo al igual que su madre. Ambos se acercaron a sus respectivos platos con comida, los cuales ya estaban servidos con croquetas.

–Provecho mittens– empezó a comer.

–Igual tu bolt– imito a bolt.

El día pasó con toda normalidad. La mamá de penny hacia la lista de todo lo que irían a comprar para la cena navideña que harían al día siguiente, penny por su parte estaba pegada al teléfono hablando con una de sus mejores amigas, esta le contaba todo lo que había estando haciendo en sus vacaciones. Rhino estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, ver televisión y comer nueces o galletas. Mittens dormía una de sus tantas siestas del día, mientras que cierto can de pelaje blanco estaba cerca del comedor donde se encontraba la madre de penny haciendo la lista, bolt tenía la esperanza de que mencionara el salmón como parte de la lista, para su gran fortuna así fue, al parecer la mamá de penny prepararía salmón como cena navideña.

–Perfecto… espero poder tomar al menos un filete para regalárselo a mittens– Dijo mientras se ingeniaba un plan para tomar el pescado. –Aunque… también debería buscar un estambre–

El can de inmediato recordó que la madre de penny guardaba varios estambres en uno de los cajones de la cómoda de su habitación, pues de vez en cuando ella solía tejer bufandas o gorros para el invierno, y este no había sido una excepción. Bolt se dirigió a dicha habitación con la esperanza de que hubiera estambre blanco, o al menos uno de otro color.

Ya en la habitación, con suma delicadeza trato de abrir el cajón en el que se guardaban los estambre, le costaba trabajo puesto tenía que tirar de la manija lentamente pues el cajón siempre rechinaba al abrirse o cerrarse. Después de varios segundos, bolt logro abrir el cajón, se paró en dos patas y logro ver varias bolas de estambre en el fondo.

–Excelente, y justo hay blanca– Se estiro un poco para alcanzar el estambre con su hocico y luego tomarlo. –Es hora de irnos– dijo para después cerrar el cajón con la misma delicadeza con la que lo abrió.

Tomo la bola de estambre para irse de la habitación no sin antes asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca. Ya afuera de ahí, se dirigió a la habitación de penny para esconder el estambre debajo de la cama de penny, eligió ese lugar pues sabía perfectamente que nadie se molestaba en mirar ahí

–Ahora… a esperar a que traigan el pescado y todo quedara listo– dijo al salir de la habitación pero se detuvo al ver a su pequeño y peludo amigo frente a él.

–Pescado? Para quién? Para ti?– Se acercó al preguntarle.

–ah… si, para mi jeje– se puso nervioso.

–O quizás un regalo para cierta gata de ojos verdes– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Ah… mira rhino, es solo que quiero regalarle algo para navidad, ella siempre ha hecho muchas cosas por mi… y creo que es hora de recompensárselo– Dijo decidido.

–Mmm tienes razón, entonces pescado? Le agradara el regalo– Dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

–Si… espero que así sea– También lo siguió

Ambos regresaron a la sala, ahí se encontraba penny acariciando a mittens, mientras que con su otra mano revisaba sus redes sociales en su Smartphone.

–Donde estaban ustedes dos?– dijo mientras gozaba de las caricias de penny.

–Nada de importancia– dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa para roedores.

–Todo bien bolt?– le pregunto al can mientras este subía al sofá.

–Sí, no te preocupes mittens– Le contesto algo nervioso.

–Bien…– Dijo sin estar convencida.

–Oye mittens… entonces mañana es navidad? –

–No bolt, mañana es noche buena, pasado mañana es navidad, por?– Pregunto algo curiosa.

–Simple curiosidad– Dijo para que no sospechara.

La madre de penny llego a la sala y se sentó en una de las esquinas del sofá.

–Hija, ya tengo la lista de todo lo que ocuparemos mañana para la cena, unos tíos vendrán– Dijo mientras le daba la lista.

–Oh jejeje, esta será la cena? Que paso con el pavo?– Leía la nota.

–Elegí eso para que todos los años no sea lo mismo– le respondió.

–Me parece genial, entonces mañana en la mañana iremos al supermercado?–

–Así es, por eso ya debes ir a dormir, que mañana será un gran día– Se paró para acercarse a penny y darle un beso en la frente, después se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

–Ya oyeron a la jefa amigos, vamos a dormir– Se levantó del sofá, se estiro un poco y acompañada de sus mascotas fue a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación se repitió lo de la noche anterior, solo que esta vez no hacia tanto frio pero penny lo uso como excusa para que tanto bolt como mittens durmieran a su lado.

–Descansen amigos– dijo la chica para así apagar su lámpara de noche.

–Descansa orejón– Dijo mittens mientras se hacía bolita algo cerca de bolt.

–Igualmente mittens– contesto bolt.

El can espero unos minutos a que mittens se durmiera para así acercarse más y abrazarla como la noche anterior, ya apegada a ella acerco de nuevo su nariz y comenzó a olfatear, de nuevo ese delicioso aroma inundaba sus sentidos. Ya por el cansancio el can se quedó dormido con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, penny se levantó a las ocho de la mañana para arreglarse y acompañar a su madre al supermercado, tenían que ir temprano pues ese día los supermercados se llenaban de gente que se abastecía de las cosas necesarias para preparar sus cenas navideñas. Mientras tanto, bolt despertaba al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bostezo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que cierta gata había vuelto a usarlo como almohada durante la noche, con suma delicadeza se giró para dejar a mittens en la cama sin despertarla.

–Es el día…– di a lo bajo para así de un salto bajar de la cama y dirigirse al comedor a comer algo pues penny le había servido comida antes de irse.

Cerca de una hora después, mittens despertó y bajo a desayunar algo. Normalmente ella se levantaba temprano pero esas últimas dos noches había dormido como nunca, por lo que le había costado un poco más levantarse como siempre.

Al llegar al comedor no vio a bolt –Mmm quizás el ya desayuno– dijo mientras se acercaba a su plato para así comer.

Ya dejando el plato vacío se dirigió a la sala con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo canino, pero para su mala fortuna él no se encontraba ahí.

–Rhino… has visto a bolt? – Le pregunto al hámster el cual estaba viendo su programa de televisión.

–Creo que… está en el jardín– Dijo sin voltear a verla.

–Bien… nos vemos enano– Se giró y fue al jardín.

En cuanto salió al jardín vio a bolt sentado en una de las alfombras de la entrada.

–Que haces aquí bolt?– se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

–Nada, simplemente quería sentir la nieve entre mis patas– Respondió.

–Pero… estas en la alfombra– Lo miraba algo extrañada

–Ah, bueno… si pero iba a caminar por el jardín–

Lo que en realidad quería bolt era hacer tiempo en lo que llegaban sus personas de comprar lo que necesitaban, estaba impaciente por conseguir ese salmón para mittens.

–Orejón… te puedo preguntar algo?– dijo algo tímida.

–Claro, que sucede?– Le pregunto.

–Cuantos amigos has hecho en tus paseos al parque?–

–Pues… la verdad no los eh contado, por?– se le hacían raras esas preguntas.

–Es solo que en algún momento vas a tener que hacer aún más amistades o… mejorar las que ya tienes– Dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verlo.

El punto de mittens era saber si bolt ya había conocido a alguna perrita en la cual se interesara.

–No creo que sea necesario eso… con ustedes dos me basta– Le contesto mientras le daba una sonrisa.

–Eres un gran amigo bolt… lo digo en serio– Se apegó un poco. –Bueno… será mejor que regrese adentro, ya me dio frio, te dejare que sigas en tus… asuntos–

Se giró y entro en la casa con una gran sonría al enterarse de que aún bolt no se interesaba en alguien más.

Pasando el medio día, bolt escucho el sonido del automóvil de la mamá de penny estacionándose, rápidamente entro a la casa y espero a que tanto penny como su madre bajaran todo y lo dejaran en la cocina. Sigilosamente vio como la mamá de penny sacaba todo de las bolsas, después de sacar varias cosas, bolt fijo su mirada en unos paquetes de medallones de salmón, eran al menos unos seis paquetes. El can espero unos minutos más, duran esos minutos, la mamá de penny metió todo lo que se ocupaba refrigerar en la nevera, acto seguido salió de la cocina.

–Es hora…– Sigilosamente se dirigió a la nevera y con bastante cuidado la abrió

Bolt cada dos segundos giraba su cabeza para cerciorarse de que alguien no entrara. Ya la nevera abierta, bolt se paró en dos patas para buscar los medallones, estos se encontraban en la segunda repisa del refrigerador, estirándose un poco bolt logro tomar un paquete y los saco de ahí. Rápidamente cerro el refrigerador y huyo de ahí con el paquete en su hocico.

–Espero y el salmón se conserve hasta media noche– dijo mientras lo escondía en el mismo lugar en el que escondió el estambre.

El día pasó bastante lento para el can, estaba impaciente por ver la reacción de mittens al darle su obsequio, definitivamente quería agradecerle todo lo que le había enseñado en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse. Sin darse cuenta, mittens ya formaba una parte importante de la vida del can, incluso igualándose a penny.

Bolt observaba a penny moviéndose de un lado a otro limpiando la casa mientras que su madre preparaba la cena navideña, el aroma ere delicioso para el can a pesar de que fuese pescado.

Al llegar el ocaso, los familiares de penny llamaron a la puerta, la cual fue abierta rápidamente por la chica, al hacerlo saludo a sus tíos, estos entraron apenas saludaron a penny pues afuera hacia frio.

–Que casa más acogedora, y que bonita decoración usaron– Dijo la tía de penny mientras dejaba su abrigo en uno de los brazos del sofá.

–Jeje gracias, yo elegí que ponerle al árbol ese año–

–Y tu madre?– pregunto la tia.

–En la cocina, aún está preparando la cena– le respondió.

–Oh en todo caso iré a ayudarle– Dijo para así ir a la cocina, con el objetivo de contarle chismes a la madre de penny más que ayudarla.

–y como has estado mi pequeña penny– Pregunto el tío mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–Bastante bien tío– Le sonreía –Hoy tienes más historias que contar?– le pregunto algo curiosa.

–Oh sí, yo diría que muchas, ven aquí– le respondió.

Penny rápidamente se sentó al lado de su tío esperando a que este comenzara a relatar todas esas historias que él decía tener. La relación entre ellos era casi de padre e hija, pues el tío era biólogo, y siempre que venía de visitas le contaba todas sus aventuras que tenía por el mundo pues su profesión le permitía viajar a diferentes países y continentes.

Mientras penny disfrutaba de los relatos de su tío y la cena estaba en el horno, bolt se dedicó a planear el momento perfecto para darle el regalo a mittens, quería que ese momento fuera perfecto, estando a solas pues le parecía que así sería lo mejor. Después de varios minutos tenía claro en donde sería el lugar perfecto.

Las horas pasaban, la cena estaba lista, la familia se reunió en el comedor para degustar de tan exquisito platillo el cual preparo la madre de penny. Todo era risas y sonrisas, los relatos del tío, las bromas de penny, era el ambiente perfecto, y nada lo iba a arruinar. Por su parte, rhino devoraba unas galletas de nuez que la tía le había traído como regalo, pues ella sabía lo mucho que le encantaban al regordete hámster. Bolt miraba a mittens comer de su plato de croquetas, mientras que esperaba que no terminara llena, ya que si era así, no tendría espacio para el regalo de bolt.

La media noche estaba a escasos minutos de llegar, toda la familia se encontraba en la sala tomando chocolate caliente mientras el chasquido de la madera ardiendo de la chimenea se hacía presente por toda la habitación. Bolt miraba impacientemente las manecillas de aquel reloj de péndulo que estaba pegado a una de las paredes, escuchaba el tic-tac mientras el segundero daba una última vuelta para así marcar media noche

La familia recibió la navidad dándose abrazos y besos llenos de amor, se deseaban lo mejor unos a otros. Para penny había llegado la hora más importante para ella, abrir los regalos, rápidamente se sentó cerca del árbol donde yacían los regalos para ella, y claro, también les había comprado algo a sus mascotas.

–Vengan chicos– Le dijo a sus macotas para así abrir uno de los regalos.

En el interior de estos había una nueva esfera para el pequeño y peludo amigo, en otra caja algo grande había un rascador para gatos, obviamente este era para mittens, en la penúltima caja que abrió penny se encontraba un colchón nuevo y un hueso para bolt.

–Son para ustedes– dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de bolt.

–hija, te hiso falta uno– Señalo otro regalo.

–Oh si, veamos…– Con cuidado desenvolvió el regalo y quedo pasmada ante lo que vio, era un Smartphone nuevo. –Mamá…– Rápidamente abrazo a su madre. –Gracias de verdad–

–No hay de que hija– También la abrazo.

–Es turno de nuestros regalos– Dijo el tío para darle una caja algo pesada

–Y esto?– Rápidamente la abrió y se sorprendió al ver una hermosa flor exótica de colores purpuras con azules. –Es… preciosa– Ella tomo una carta que venía al lado de la flor, al abrirla vio que contenía dinero.

–La flor es mía y el dinero de tu tía jeje ella no sabía que regalarte– Dijo entre risas.

–Gracias de verdad…– con una sonrisa abrió y comenzó a probar su nuevo celular.

Mientras tanto, el can blanco se acercaba lentamente a mittens la cual ya estaba usando su regalo, se aclaró la garganta y firmemente se paró a su lado.

–Mittens… podrías acompañarme arriba un momento?– Le pregunto

–Oh claro– Le contesto para así dar una última rascada a aquel tubo. –Vamos orejón– dijo sin saber en realidad que era lo que tramaba el can.

Ambos amigos subieron al segundo piso dejando que la familia siguiera disfrutando de esa velada. Bolt iba al frente mientras que mittens le seguía, entraron a la habitación de penny.

–Que hacemos aquí bolt?– Le pregunto con suma curiosidad.

–Mira… por favor sube a ese escritorio– Le señalo el escritorio.

–Ah… está bien…– ya extrañada, de un gran salto logro llegar al escritorio. –Y ahora qué? –

–Quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga– dijo mientras retrocedía.

–Ok, pero si esto se trata de una broma tuya y de rhino me la pagaran– Todo esto lo dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Tranquila, no es nada de eso– En cuanto vio los ojos cerrados de la gata rápidamente se puso en marcha.

Tan rápido como pudo, el can logro sacar de su escondite el estambre y el paquete con el salmón el cual ya no estaba congelado. Con algo de dificultad logro subir ambas cosas al escritorio lanzándolas con su ocio, de ahí subió a la cama de penny para así tomar un buen impulso y de un salto logro llegar al escritorio.

–Ya puedo abrir los ojos?– pregunto mittens ya impaciente.

–Espera…– Tan rápido como pudo coloco los regalos enfrente de mittens. –Muy bien… puedes abrirlos–

Mittens lentamente abrió sus ojos solo para ver al can con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y justo en medio de ambos vio un estambre de color blanco y un filete de salmón. Ambos estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna llena la cual se colaba por la ventana que estaba al lado del escritorio.

–Bolt… esto…– Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

–Feliz navidad mittens, perdón si no están decorados, es solo que no encontré papel y…– No termino de decir pues mittens lo interrumpió.

–Eres un tonto…– Le decía mientras comenzaba a lagrimear.

–No… te gusto…– Preocupado.

–Obviamente si– Se limpiaba las lágrimas.

–Entonces porque eso de tonto?– pregunto ya confundido.

–Es solo que nadie me había hecho llorar– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Mittens… no sé si esto sea suficiente, quise regalarte algo que te gustara y recordando, solo se me ocurrió esto–

–Bolt…– Sin pensarlo abrazo a bolt.

Ese abrazo estaba lleno de sentimientos, estaba lleno de amor.

–Mittens…– Respondió el abrazo.

–No hacía falta esto, hace un año tú me diste el regalo perfecto, me diste una razón por la cual cambiar, me diste una familia, un hogar, pero lo más importante… me diste tú cariño… gracias a ti cambie mi forma de ser, antes era amargada, pero tú me cambiaste– Todo esto lo decía mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del can. –Quise agradecértelo desde hace mucho pero creo que me hacía falta mucho valor para hacerlo…–

–Mittens, no es necesario que lo hagas…– Dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de mittens.

–Tú lo hiciste, ahora yo lo hare– se separó un poco y vio a los ojos a bolt.

El can pudo apreciar mejor esos enormes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, esos ojos que siempre lo tranquilizaban a pesar de cualquier situación, sin siquiera saberlo, el can se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

–Bolt…– Dijo mientras con sus patitas tomo del cuello a bolt y acerco su rostro al de él.

Al principio el can estaba algo nervioso pero rápidamente ese nerviosismo desapareció al sentir la agitada respiración de mittens tan cerca de él. Bolt cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que también acerco su rostro al de su amiga felina. Segundos después sus labios se habían encontrado formando un tierno pero amoroso beso, el tiempo pasaba tan lento, ninguno de los quería que ese momento acabara. Con esa simple muestra de afecto ambos se dijeron lo tanto se querían entre sí.

Al terminar el beso, los dos se separaron para así recuperar el aliento.

–Mittens, yo…–

–No hace falta decirlo– lo interrumpió –tu eres mi regalo perfecto orejón–

Mittens volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho del can, acto seguido se froto contra el haciendo que su olor se combinara con el de bolt, así macándolo como los felinos lo hacían con su pareja.

–Entonces tu y yo… somos…– No completo la frase.

–Así es mi orejón, somos una rara pareja de un perro y un gato– Lanzo una resista para después darle un beso rápido en los labios. –Pase lo que pase… no me quiero apartar de tu lado.

Mittens recargo su cabeza en el pecho de bolt para así ver la brillante luna.

–No dejare que nada nos separe, es una promesa– Dijo decidió.

El can rodeo a mittens con sus brazos y al igual que la gata contemplo la enorme y brillante luna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una nueva etapa en su vida estaba por iniciar, pero esta vez no estaría solo.

Fin.

Gracias por quedarse y leer hasta este punto, espero que les haya gustado es "corto" oneshot (si claro… corto). Por otra parte lamento mi gran ausencia, pero ya saben, los estudios son primero. Pronto sabrán más de mis otras historias en las cuales ya eh estado trabajando en ellas. Les agradecería si pudieran poner un comentario sobre este oneshot, aunque sea uno pequeño, me ayudan bastante sus comentarios.

Sin más que decir, aquí sharablerain, me despido, hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores.


End file.
